


Insecurity

by ashleybenlove



Category: Chicken Little (2005)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: All of those insecurities that women have about their bodies came back to her all at once.





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Abby starts feeling insecure about herself despite having been adored by Chicken Little since childhood and spends a day at home fighting with her closet and make up. He comes home to find her half dressed, hair frazzled from having been messed with all day and make up smeared on her face and has a soft, cute moment with her, expressing how beautiful she looks as herself."

All of those insecurities that women have about their bodies came back to her all at once. Abby would look at her shirts and dresses and skirts while she wore them in that wretched mirror and hate the way they looked on her body. She would scream at the mirror in frustration, feeling ugly. She pulled out her makeup case and her hair accessories and attempted to style her hair. Letting her hair down made it look annoying and just didn’t work. Pigtails were too youngish, but it seemed like the only thing that would work. She tried using mousse to no avail. She tried to straighten her hair with a hair iron only to cause singe her hair and cause it to frizz and look worse. She tried mascara and an eyebrow curler to make her eyelashes prettier before hating it and immediately attempting to remove the makeup. It merely smeared on her feathers, not coming off.

When Little came home he found her in the bathroom. There she sat on bathroom floor, dressed only in her skivvies, tears rolling down her cheeks, mascara smeared on her cheeks from crying, lipstick smeared on her beak, her hair looking burnt and wet and pulled in several ponytails at once. She hid her face with her wings shouting something about how ugly she was.

He grabbed a damp towel, sat down next to her, taking her wings away from her face and wiped her face clean of the makeup. He removed the ponytails out of her hair until all her hair was free, and while it was still messed up; she still looked very lovely to him.

“You don’t need makeup, Abby. You look beautiful without it.”

She cried more and he wiped away her tears with the towel. While she cried, she had managed to say: “Little, I feel so ugly today. All of it: body, face, hair.”

He shook his head at her, setting the towel on the floor.

“Your feelings are wrong, Abby. You <i>are</i> beautiful. You don’t need lipstick on your beak, it looks lovely without it. Look at your wings, they help you fly. You are beautiful when you fly.” She looked down at her wings and when she did not look up soon enough again, he picked up her chin and made her look at him square in the face, “Fie on makeup and hair accessories and nice clothes. You were beautiful to me when we were chicks. And you are beautiful now. 

And she believed him.


End file.
